I'm Back
by Hippie-Freak
Summary: Blackfire has returned, but with different intentions this time. She's come for Robin! But, will Starfire allow it?COMPLETED!
1. No it can't be

Hey guys, this is not my first fanfic, but it is my first Teen Titans fanfic ok? So give me a break...K? K, here we go...  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Robin stared out on the water as the sunset slowly set over Titans Tower. He let  
  
out a small sigh and continued looking onward. Today had been...different. It didn't  
  
seem real. It seemed like it had been some type of dream that he had been in. He had  
  
feelings for Starfire ever since he first laid eyes on the red head tamarian girl. They had  
  
battling Slade earlier today and the others fell behind, realizing that Robin needed to  
  
settle this by himself, but they still weren't that far off. They all remembered that the last  
  
time they left Robin and Slade alone, he became his apprentice and that had been hard on  
  
all of them, especially Starfire. When he had to fire that Thermo blaster at Starfire... he  
  
didn't even want to think about it. Starfire had come to his rescue though, she was the  
  
one who had saved him from Slade, she was the one who caught him as he was falling off  
  
that roof, and she was the one that he kissed. He didn't mean to do it at first, it's just,  
  
when he was falling, she caught him, but it kind of caught her off guard, and made her  
  
fall also, except he was on bottom, she was the one who landed on him and kissed him.  
  
Even though it was an accident, he still enjoyed it, and he kind of got the idea that  
  
Starfire liked it too. He smiled as he thought about how Starfire apologized and helped  
  
him up. She apologized really quickly, even though she really wasn't sorry for what she  
  
had done. Robin just sat on the rooftop and was thinking about that day. He usually did  
  
that whenever something strange or upsetting happened that day. However, that was only  
  
one of the only ways he showed his emotions. Robin wasn't really one of those people  
  
who showed his emotions; Robin always kept his emotions in check. He heard the roof  
  
door open and looked back to see who it was, it was Starfire. "I'm sorry, do you want to  
  
be alone?" she stayed in place and waited for a response. "No, it's okay; you can come  
  
keep me company." Robin smiled and lightly patted the ground next to him, as a sign to  
  
say come sit down. Starfire smiled and flew over and sat down next to him. She looked  
  
out on the horizon and let out a sigh of relief. Are you all right? You have been acting  
  
different ever since this afternoon, have I done something to upset you?" Robin looked  
  
over at Starfire. For some reason, he got the idea that she was trying to tell him  
  
something that just wouldn't come out, even though she was trying to get it out.  
  
Like...like Starfire just couldn't put it into words. "No, I'm fine, I've just been thinking a  
  
lot lately. Starfire, would you mind if I asked you something?" Starfire looked over at  
  
him, diverting her attention from the sunset to Robin. Robin started to blush.  
  
"Um...about what happened today... well, uh...I'm...I'm sorry about that...I mean, I'm  
  
not saying it was bad, I mean...do you understand?" Robins face was completely red.  
  
Starfire let out a little smile and stood up. "There is nothing to be sorry for." Robin was  
  
happy that she had said that, but it still wasn't answering his question. He knew that he  
  
needed to be patient, love wasn't something that just happened over night, it took time.  
  
But he flt he had been waiting long enough. He wanted to know, does she love me or  
  
not?But he couldn't say that, he couldn't just put her on the spot like that. It needed to  
  
come out on its own, she needed to say it at her own time, even though he had a feeling  
  
that she had more than friendly feelings for him. He smiled and stood up. He sighed again  
  
and took on last look out on the horizon, but saw something. He turned his attention to it  
  
and walked to the end of the roof. "Starfire, do you see that?" Starfire walked over to the  
  
edge of the roof beside him and looked at the purple light very carefully. She pulled away  
  
with a shocking face. "No...no...it can't be."  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Well, how was it?I hope it was good, I lefty it at a cliffy so I hope you keep reading, I won't continue unless I get one Review though, thanx! 


	2. Hello Sister

Hello! Thank you all for reviewing me! Believe it or not, you have a HUGE part in the making of this story. If it weren't for you, this story wouldn't even have a second chapter! Well, about the 2nd chappie, here we go!  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Robin got a worried look on his face and turned to Starfire. "What is it Star?"  
  
Starfire was in definite shock. She just stood, helpless, and overcome with emotion that  
  
was bursting inside of her and would not come out. All she managed to do was let out  
  
little whispers shocks. "It's her. She's...she's back." Robin wanted to help any way he  
  
could, but he couldn't help if he had no idea what she was talking about! He ran in front  
  
of Star to try and divert her attention to him. He put his hands on her shoulders and tried  
  
to say any comforting words that came, but that really wasn't happening. "Star, what's  
  
going on, who is this? Did they do something to you? Who's coming?!" Robin was trying  
  
to be patient as usual, she realized that she had been worrying him and looked down at  
  
the bare rooftop. "It's her, she has returned to Earth, probably looking for me. It's  
  
Blackfire." Robin took his hands off of Star's shoulders. He took a few steps back and  
  
paused. He didn't understand, why would Blackfire come back? And second of all,  
  
wasn't she supposed to be in jail? This was just too much to happen in one day, Robin  
  
was starting to get a headache, but he still felt like he needed to comfort his friend.  
  
Before he could turn around though, she started talking again. "Blackfire... she told me  
  
she would come back...the last time...as she was being pulled in by the police, she told  
  
me that she would come back, ...that she would have her revenge. But...I do not  
  
understand. As I child, I never disrespected her in any way, so...why must I suffer, why?  
  
Why am I the one who must pay for her foolish deeds, why does she need to ruin my  
  
life?" Starfire got down on her knees and started to sob uncontrollably. Robin ran over to  
  
her side, took his cape off and wrapped it around her. She did not dare remove her hands  
  
though. Se held her hands up to her crying face, trying to hide any evidence of tears from  
  
Robin. Robin was pissed now, but at the saw time...in awe. He had no idea that Blackfire  
  
had ever caused Star to suffer in anyway. He could tell that Blackfire and Star did not get  
  
along, considering the fact that she tried to make her take her place in jail, but still. Robin  
  
stood up and pulled one of Starfire's hands away from her face. He slowly pulled her up,  
  
trying to get a better look at her face, but all she did was move her other hand  
  
horizontally so it still hid her face. He pulled that hand down also and watched as she  
  
tucked her head down. "Robin, I don't want you to see me like this." She slowly  
  
mumbled under her voice. She was still sobbing, so she was hiccupping also. He heard a  
  
little hic-up and smiled. He let go of one of his hands and touched her chin, moving her  
  
face up. "It's okay Star. I won't let Blackfire hurt you. Don't worry, everything is going  
  
to be okay, I won't let anything happen to you." Starfire let out a small trace of a smile  
  
and wiped her tears away. She pulled Robin's cape off of her back and handed it back to  
  
him. He put it on and smiled at Starfire. She smiled back at him and turned towards the  
  
incoming purple light. She grabbed Robin's hands. It was obvious that she was willing to  
  
face Blackfire, but definitely not alone, not yet. She took a step back, and pulled Robin  
  
with her. "Star, you can't run from this." She looked over at Robin. "I know, I'm giving  
  
her room." Robin turned his head towards Star. "Uh...room for what exactly?" Starfire  
  
took two more steps back, not even looking at Robin. "To land." Robin looked off. She  
  
still seemed a long ways off. "Star...I don't think she'll be landing any time soon, she  
  
still seems far off." Star continued staring at the purple aurora that was still far off in the  
  
distance. "That's because she has not broken through Earth's gravity yet, she is still in  
  
space, wait and see." Robin looked closely. It looked as if she was breaking through some  
  
type of force field. But then, she came flying right at them. Starfire didn't even flinch.  
  
She just stood there, waiting for whatever came next. He started to take more steps back  
  
and she pulled him foreword. "You need to stay upfront, or you'll be hurt by the  
  
shockwaves." Robin turned to Starfire. "Uh...shockwaves?" Robin stared at Starfire. He  
  
didn't want to die! He turned to look at Starfire for one last time before she landed.  
  
Probably the last time he would see her smile after her sister showed up. He saw the  
  
purple aurora quickly approaching and less that a second later; she had landed, right  
  
before them. Starfire let go of Robin's hands and waited for her sister to appear out of the  
  
smoke that was caused by her landing. Robin was looking back and forth between the  
  
smoke cloud and Starfire. He watched Star for a second longer and then turned back  
  
when he heard a voice that sounded familiar, and it wasn't Star's. "Hello Sister."  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Well, how was it? I hope you liked it. Well, that's it for today guys I know I didn't get much farther, but there was a lot revealed in this chapter! If I feel like it, I might add another chapter again this afternoon. But again, that you all the people who reviewed me! tear THANK YOU! Please, keep R&R'n, later! 


	3. It's you

Hey guys, thank you one and all who reviewed me, well, I know I haven't updated in a couple days, so here we go!  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
"Hello sister." Starfire stood in shock as her sister appeared from the purple cloud of dust  
  
that she had caused. Robin could not see a thing; the smoke was really getting to his eyes.  
  
He got down on his knees and started to rub his watery eyes. He looked up, hoping to see  
  
someone talking to Starfire. That was the last thing he saw, and then blacked out. He  
  
woke up to see Starfire standing over him. She let out a sigh of relief, knowing that he  
  
had woken up. Robin quickly remembered what happened and sot up out of bed. "Star?  
  
What happened?" Starfire lightly pushed him back down on the bed and started to  
  
explain. "You fainted. When she landed, the impact caused such a dust storm that it was I  
  
guess you would call a miniature tornado, which somehow caused you to faint, are you  
  
all right? How do you feel?" Robin felt but his hand on his forehead and laid back down.  
  
"I'm fine, I guess. I just have a headache, that's all." He looked up at Starfire and smiled.  
  
She looked worried. "I'm fine, I promise." Starfire but a smile on her face, which was  
  
hiding her confusion and concern. Robin looked over and saw that Star was kneeling on  
  
the floor next to the bed side. He smiled and held her hand which she had put on the edge  
  
of the bed. She saw Robin slide his hand over hers and buried her head into the couch,  
  
trying to hide her tears. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I'm sorry. I never wanted to  
  
put you in any danger, I'm sorry." Robin sat up for a moment in bed and turned toward  
  
Starfire, not once pulled his hand away from her. "Star it's okay, I'm fine. I wasn't hurt."  
  
Starfire looked up for a minute and buried her head back into the bed. "It's not that, it's  
  
something else." Robin looked down at Star, who was obviously having a hard time  
  
spitting this out. He smiled, thinking about all the possible things that she could say,  
  
maybe she would tell him that she loved her, but all he did was look down at Starfire,  
  
waiting for any type of response. "Robin, Blackfire wasn't come back just to get revenge  
  
on me, she's come back... for...for you." Robin was so confused. He took his other hand  
  
and slid it under Star's cheek. He lifted up her face gently, concentrating deeply on her  
  
tears, trying to figure out what had caused them. "Star, what are you talking about?" Star  
  
let out a sigh and got to her feet, wobbling the whole time. Robin shot up from his bed  
  
and helped her to sit down on it. It was only after that that he realized he was naked. He  
  
blushed as Star let out a little smile. "I thought it would be easier to see if you were hurt  
  
to take off your clothes." He nodded, trying to hide his beet red face and ran to his closet  
  
to at least put on some pants. He got dressed and came back to find Star in the same  
  
position, slumped over and crying. He walked back over to her side ad pulled up a chair  
  
so he could sit in front of her. He grabbed her hands and held on to them. He leaned over  
  
and touched his head to Stars, waiting for a response. Star started hic- upping and tried to  
  
explain. "Robin, on my planet, you are considered a hero. You and the rest of the titans. You saved me...you saved me from my sister. My sister was a wanted criminal on my  
  
planet; she was always committing crimes, not only on our planet, but through the whole  
  
universe. It just so happened that I was a pawn in her evil scheme, and didn't even know  
  
it. She was going to sell me to a gorthorb, or I guess you would call it a strip joint or gang  
  
leader on your planet. Also, if I was sold, then I would never be able to return to my  
  
home planet, seeing as how it would be a huge disgrace, so...so I flew out into space,  
  
seeking any form of protection that I could. I just happened to stumble upon Earth and  
  
became a teen titan. At first, I was only using the titans as a form of protection from my  
  
sister, but now, it...it has...it has become...my life. I tried to escape the last time she  
  
came, but I just couldn't leave the titans, and I couldn't leave you. Robin, you were the  
  
one who gave me the comfort and protection I needed, and you didn't even know that  
  
you were doing it. You are very special and important to me. That's why, when Blackfire  
  
returned again, I found out what she had returned for. Blackfire has figured out that Earth  
  
is my home now, that I just can't lave it. So, she has decided, that If I don't come with  
  
her in the next 72 hours(3 days) that she will take someone else, and that someone, is  
  
you"  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
He he, I know, another cliffy right, good! I know it's mean to leave you at cliffys, especially since you don't know what is going to happen, but I don't really care, because I do! So if you wanna know what happens, R&R, later! 


	4. I'm Sorry

Hello everyone! I want to thank to reviewers that have made such a difference in this story, thank you so much! tear I love you all! Okay, I'm fine...anyways, on with the story!  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Robin sat back in his chair. What did she mean, take him instead of her, this was too  
  
much. He sat back in his chair and sighed. He head Star mumble some stuff and pulled  
  
back towards her as she started to talk. "Robin, I...I could never put you through the type  
  
of pain that my sister would cause you. You are my best friend and I would never want  
  
anything to happen to you. Actually, Robin, I...I guess... I think...I think I consider  
  
us...you know...closer than friends." Starfire looked up and a small blush came upon her  
  
face. She realized she was blushing and put her head back down. "Robin, I would never  
  
want anything to happen to you, so...so I have decided to go with my sister. I could never  
  
make you go through torture like that, I would just blame myself, and the grief would  
  
start to consume me. I'm sorry, Robin, I guess...I guess this is...I guess this is..."  
  
Starfire couldn't even finish her sentence she was crying so badly. She pulled her hands  
  
to her face and shot up off the bed. She started to walk to the door, wobbling because of  
  
her tears. She turned around and looked at Robin for what she thought was the last time.  
  
She saw the worry, confusion, and passion in his eyes. He was like an emotional roller  
  
coaster. She started to cry even worse and continued heading for the door. Robin shot up  
  
from the chair and grabbed Starfire. He pulled he back, as she was fighting her grip. "I  
  
won't say goodbye Robin, I won't, and you can't make me! I WON'T LET YOU  
  
SUFFER!" Robin turned her around so her face was towards him. He had a hold of her  
  
hands, so he could see her face. Starfire quickly realized this and tried to turn, but she  
  
couldn't Robin had to strong a grip on her. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU TORTURE  
  
YOURSELF EITHER, I LOVE YOU TO MUCH! NO ONE IS TAKING YOU AWAY,  
  
I WON'T LET THEM!" Robin was screaming at her, and all Starfire did was look. He  
  
meant it, he really did mean it. "Robin, I...I... I have to-" that's all she could say, before  
  
he jumped on her. He intercepted what she said with a kiss, both their first. Starfire really  
  
didn't like this idea, I mean, she was trying to say goodbye, she didn't want to get any  
  
closer to Robin if she was going to leave, she would regret it too much, but yet she  
  
couldn't pull away. Both of them were lost in the kiss and neither would pull away.  
  
Starfire wrapped her hands around his neck and opened her eyes as Robin quickly made  
  
this one a French kiss. She opened her eyes to see that Robin had his closed as well. She  
  
pulled one of her hands off of his shoulder and flicked his face. He pulled away and  
  
rubbed his face. "Hey, what did you do that for?!" Starfire started to blush as she sat  
  
down on Robin's bed. "It felt...different. Tell me, why did you stick your tongue in my  
  
mouth?" Robin started to blush and sat down on the bed next to her. "Well, uh...it's...I  
  
guess you could say it was a higher was of showing love, but it's not the highest."  
  
Starfire looked confused. "What's the highest way to show love" Robin blushed and  
  
smiled at the same time. "Uh...well, uh...the highest form is..." Starfire got a look on  
  
her face and turned to him "Is it called sex?" Robin shot backwards in surprise.  
  
"You...you know what sex is?" She turned her head as if she was trying to remember  
  
what she had heard it from. "Well, I was in the living room one day why he was reading a  
  
magazine. He put in down and headed for the bathroom. I picked it up out of curiosity  
  
and he was reading an article about this love form sex." Robin turned beet red and then  
  
burst out laughing. Starfire looked down "is it a bad thing to read about sex?" Robin got a  
  
grin on his face and smiled. "I'm pretty sure that in your case it's okay, seeing as how  
  
you were just trying to learn about some human ways, but in BB's case, it means HE'S A  
  
PERVERT!" Robin screamed it loud enough so that he knew that BB would be able to  
  
hear it wherever he was in the tree house. It had just so happened that BB was talking to  
  
Raven at the moment, and when she head that she got up and left ( don't worry peoplez,  
  
there will be more BB&Rae later on...promise!) Starfire giggled and lay back on Robin's  
  
bed, spread out. She let out a sigh and Robin laid down next to her, knowing that she was  
  
about to spill her guts out to him. "Robin, I'm sorry that you got involved in this mess. It  
  
was my entire fault. I should have never become a teen titan, I knew that I would  
  
eventually put you in danger, and yet, I could not leave. You, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast  
  
Boy have become like family to me. I couldn't just get up and leave you, so I stayed here  
  
anyways. But for some reason, I don't regret becoming a titan. I regret that fact that I  
  
knew I would put you in danger and still stayed, but...but I guess...I guess my feelings  
  
for someone held me back." Robin got on his side towards Star, this was it! "I guess...I  
  
guess I really do have more than friendly feelings towards...towards...towards you." She  
  
paused for a second as tears rolled down her eyes. Her face was already tear stained from  
  
crying earlier. "Robin, I do love you, and I don't want to leave you, but I don't have a  
  
choice! I'm so sorry." She would have continued if Robin had not leaned over and  
  
hugged her. She tried to get out of his embrace; knowing that it would only make her feel  
  
worse, but she couldn't resist it. "Do you know how long I have been waiting to hear you  
  
say that?" Robin started to talk, Starfire wanted to pull away so badly to see his face, his  
  
emotions, but she couldn't she was lost in this dream, she wanted it to never end. She  
  
nuzzled Robin a little and listened to every word he said, every detail that poured from  
  
his mouth. Even after he stopped talking, she would not pull away from his embrace, and  
  
slowly drifted to sleep, holding Robin the whole time.  
  
;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;! ;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;  
  
(K you guys, here is your Rae&bb part, they'll be more of them in the next chapter too) Raven walked into the kitchen/TV room and saw that BB was watching TV. Raven  
  
slowly creped in, hoping not to disturb him and walked over to the fridge. "Don't even  
  
bother, there is nothin' in there, someone will have to go to the store today." Raven  
  
turned and walked over to the couch "Why don't you do it?" she questioned him and then  
  
sat down at the other end of the couch. BB smiled and looked towards her. "Well, I don't  
  
really feel like going to the store. You know you don't have to sit all the way down at the  
  
other side of the couch. You could move closer you know." Raven got up and took one  
  
tiny step in his direction, then sat back down. "Are you happy now?" BB shook his head  
  
yes and continued trying to have a conversation with her. "Hey, do you ever know what  
  
happened to Robin and Star last night? Star went into Robin's room last night after that  
  
big crash and never came out...do you think Star is okay?" Raven looked up from her  
  
book for a moment, realizing that he was really worried about Star and Robin and looked  
  
back at him after a second of to. "She's fine. She was a little shaken up last night, but  
  
Robin seemed to calm her down. Does that make you feel better or something?" BB  
  
scooted a little closer to her on the couch. "Much, but it doesn't seem like Robin and Star  
  
not to be up at this time, it's all most 11:00, you would think that they would be up by  
  
now, Star must have been really upset to make him sleep till this late. Speaking of which,  
  
why are you up?" Raven looked up at him from her book and sighed, realizing that she  
  
wasn't going to be able to get any reading done; she gave up and closed her book. "I'm  
  
always up now; I'm the first one to wake up and the last one to go to bed. Why are you  
  
up? You usually always sleep in till 1:00" BB smiled. "I couldn't sleep, besides, I wanted  
  
to see when you got up in the morning, and I always thought you got up with Robin,  
  
seeing as how you like him and all. BB could tell that he went too far. "I do not like  
  
Robin, he is my teammate and my friend, but that's it. I am not in love with him, okay? I  
  
like someone else..." BB got a huge smile on his face, realizing he had heard a confession.  
  
"So...if it's not Robin then who do you like?" BB leaned in closer and closer to Raven,  
  
trying to pump the information out of her. Raven started to blush and opened her book,  
  
trying to hide her face. "Look, I just said that so you would leave me alone, okay?" BB  
  
leaned in closer. "No you didn't, you really do like someone, and it's a teen titan isn't it?  
  
So...if it isn't Robin, since you made that clear and you meant it, then it's either me or  
  
CY! So...which one?!" Raven started to blush even more and tried to control it, holding  
  
her book up more and more. She looked up to see BB right next to her face, waiting for  
  
an answer. She sighed and held her book up more and more to her face. "You" BB smiled,  
  
what did you say? I didn't exactly hear you. She closed her book and leaned foreword, so  
  
she would scream it in his face. "I SAID YOU!" BB looked at her and smiled "I thought  
  
so." He turned to both sides quickly, to make sure no one was watching and lightly kissed  
  
Ravens lips. He got up, looking back at her face, which was beet red. "This will be our  
  
little secret, k?" and with that, he left the room, leaving a blushing Raven on the couch.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Well, I hope that was long enough for ya, took me almost an hour! But, anyways, I really do hope you liked it and keep reviewing, or I won't keep writing! BYE! 


	5. Confront Her

Okay everyone, thanx for reviewing me, but jus to warn you, this WILL be a short chappie, okay? Here we go...  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Starfire awoke to the rising sun. She looked over at Robin, he  
comfort, her friend,  
  
her love. She started to sit up, but realized she couldn't since Robin  
had his arm over her,  
  
and she did not want to disturb him. So, she lay back down, and turned  
to face Robin.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered, somewhat hoping to wake him up. "Your  
welcome" she  
  
closed her eyes for a minute and opened them to see Robin staring at  
her (or at least his  
  
mask was...) she smiled and sat up slowly, as Robin did the same. She  
pulled away the  
  
blanket that was covering her and realized that she was naked when she  
saw her clothes  
  
on the chair by Robin's desk. She pulled the blanket back over and  
looked over at Robin.  
  
Robin was looking out the window, facing a different direction. She  
quickly shot up,  
  
grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She saw that Robin was still  
worried, looking out  
  
the window and then walked over by his side. She slowly slid her hand  
into his and  
  
sighed. "Wow, what a night. Tell me Robin, did you... did you,  
take...advantage of me?"  
  
Robin turned back to her and blushed. "Uh...no...it...it was just...uh...um..."  
Starfire  
  
giggled. "It's all right, but I guess you would call me no longer a  
virgin, but it's all right,  
  
if anything, I'm glad that it was with you." Robin turned to her as he  
saw tears roll down  
  
her face. Even though her face was tear stained, her hair messy, and  
her clothes wrinkly,  
  
she still looked very beautiful. Robin looked down and grabbed his  
hand. "Star, I promise  
  
you, I won't let anyone take you away, especially not Blackfire, I  
love you to much for  
  
anything like that to happen. Maybe I'm just being selfish and want to  
keep you to myself  
  
instead of sharing you with the world, but is that what you really  
want? Do you really  
  
want your sister to take you away from your life, your friends,  
everything? To be sold to  
  
some job that you don't want any part of. You said yourself that if  
you do join that  
  
disgusting life, you won't ever be able to see your family again, is  
that what you want?  
  
To be outcasted by the world to be some lowlife? I wouldn't want that  
to happen to you  
  
Starfire, because you deserve more than that. You have to much  
potential to be sold to  
  
some lowlife. I don't want them to have you, I want to have you. I'm  
the one you should  
  
be with. I'm the one you should spend you life with. You shouldn't  
have to let Blackfire  
  
control you like this. You shouldn't have to be controlled by her,  
that's why...that's why  
  
you should confront her. Tell her this is YOUR life, which your going  
to live YOUR  
  
way. Don't let her control you." Robin looked over at Starfire who was  
gazing out his  
  
window. "Your right, I'm...I'm going to confront my sister."  
  
-----------------------------------  
--------  
  
Well, told you it was going to be short. Thanks for reading and R&R,  
or I won't continue, later! 


	6. The Goodbye letter

Hey guys sorry the last chapter was so short, I was kinda in a rush, but now I have time to spare and I'm ready to get going! So, here we go!  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Starfire continued to gaze out Robin's window for quite some time. Robin had even  
  
left the room for a minute and when he came back, she was still where she was before.  
  
Robin left the room again, thinking she needed some time alone since she wasn't talking  
  
to him and went out into the TV room, where Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg wanted to  
  
hear any and all news about Starfire. They all stared at him with wanting eyes, he knew  
  
they were all concerned about Starfire; she is their friend and a valued member of the  
  
team. Robin sighed and walked over in front of the couch. Everyone got closer and closer  
  
to Robin until they were all right next to each other in front of Robin. Raven realized that  
  
she was sitting next to Beast Boy and started to blush. BB looked over and smiled.  
  
Raven's face got even redder and then she got up and went over to the table, away from  
  
BB. Robin sighed and was ready to spill his guts about Starfire. "Do you guys remember  
  
that big crash noise that happened 2 nights ago on the roof? Wait a minute, 2 nights  
  
ago, today is the third day." Robin shot up and darted down the hallway, leaving his  
  
fellow team mates in shock and confusion. Robin was running down the hall as fast as he  
  
could to his room, his heart pounding more than it ever had before. If she was nervous  
  
about confronting Blackfire, then she would leave to keep him from getting hurt. He got  
  
to his door and slammed it open to find nothing. She was gone. Robin panted and fell  
  
down to his floor, then, he shot up again and headed for Star's room, maybe she had just  
  
gotten out of Robin's room for some fresh air and went back to her own, but as Robin  
  
opened the door to Star's room, he saw a note on her bed.  
  
Dear Robin,  
I'm sorry I had to leave you like this. I just could not confront my sister; she is to powerful, so, for your protection, I will not be returning to Earth. I would not be able to live with it if you had gotten hurt by Blackfire or anyone else, so please understand that this is what I want. I want you to be safe for harm. I did not have enough time to write everyone a goodbye note, so please pass my news onto the others. Tell them that I am safe where I have gone and I wish them all goodbye. Also, tell them that the titans have been like a family to me and I love you all. Robin, I love you more than any one could love another person and I thank you for all the wonderful memories I have together with you. I would never trade that for anything in the world. I do wish you a happy life Robin and I hope that you can find someone who will be able to stand by your side forever and who will truly make you happy. I love you Robin, and thank you.  
  
Starfire  
  
Robin stared down at the letter. "Why...why?!" Robin got down on his knees and started  
  
to sob on Starfire's bed. He pounded his hand on Starfire's bed repeatedly until Cyborg  
  
and Beast Boy showed up and pulled him off her bed. Robin fought at first for them to let  
  
go of him, but he was already exhausted and just gave up. They carried him to the TV  
  
and slowly laid him down on the couch. Robin sat up, hunched over and head down.  
  
Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven all stood in front of him, waiting for any type of  
  
explanation. Robin felt like he could not sob, he felt like it, but the tears would just not  
  
come out. He handed Raven the note as she read it to herself, BB and Cyborg reading  
  
over her shoulder. Raven finished reading the note and handed it back to Cyborg so that  
  
he and BB could finish reading it. Raven grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him up off the  
  
couch. Robin was still hunched over and had his head down, not looking up at any  
  
member of the team. Suddenly, all of Raven's emotions came out, she couldn't control it.  
  
This wasn't like Robin to let this happen. How could he let this happen? She lifted up his  
  
face with one hand; his eyes shut, and smacked him. Cyborg and BB quickly ran to grab  
  
Raven and prevent her from giving Robin any more pain. She struggled to get loose, but  
  
CY and BB would not allow it, so all she could do was yell. "HOW COULD YOU LET  
  
THIS HAPPEN?! HOW COULD YOU ROBIN! ALL YOU DID WAS READ THIS  
  
NOTE, AND GIVE UP, DID YOU EVER THINK THAT MAYBE SHE HASN'T LEFT  
  
YET?!THAT MAYBE SHE IS STILL UP ON THE ROOF, GETTING READY TO  
  
GO?!YOU STUBORN IDIOT!" Robin felt his face where Raven had smacked him, and  
  
then felt his lips, and suddenly Starfire had come to mind. All of the memories he shared  
  
with her, all the good feeling he felt with her came back. He shot up off the ground and  
  
got to his feet, giving each and everyone of them a smile, especially Raven. "Thank you"  
  
he smiled at Raven, who Cyborg and BB had let go of, and with that, Robin darted out of  
  
the room, heading for the roof.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Well hope you guys liked it, I know another cliffy, and don't you just hate me? Hope you liked it so far and keep R&R'n! 


	7. No

Hey guys! Sorry to leave you at a cliffy like that, but I'm ready to go now!  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Robin darted down the hallway to the roof entrance. She could not leave, not yet. He  
  
knew Starfire to well, she would not leave without saying goodbye in person, or maybe  
  
she would. She was always really cautious around her sister, like she didn't want to upset  
  
her unless Blackfire really did something to piss her off. Starfire was his life; he just  
  
couldn't picture her leaving on the spot like that. He wouldn't let that happen. No one, no  
  
one was taking Starfire away from him, no one. He got to the roof entrance and slammed  
  
the door open to find Starfire and Blackfire together, Starfire in chains. He could not  
  
stand to look at it. Starfire was in raggedy clothes, not her usual clothes, ratty, slave  
  
clothes. Her hair was pulled back out of her face a tied back in a very tight, high ponytail,  
  
which did not look right on Starfire, considering she always wore her hair down. Also,  
  
not only the facts that she was dressed like a slave and raggedy, she was in chains. Chains  
  
were around her wrists to keep her from using her only form of defense, Starbolt. Robin  
  
stood in awe, as did Blackfire and Starfire. Starfire took a glance at Robin and started to  
  
blush, and with that, she took off, trying not to let Robin see her like this, but Blackfire  
  
pulled her down. "Now Sister, you would not want Robin to miss out on seeing you like  
  
this, would you? You came to protect him after all. Let's see how he likes his  
  
punishment." Robin clenched his and in a fist, trying to hold back till the opportune  
  
moment. "What punishment." Blackfire let an evil smile slowly work its way across her  
  
face. "See, I needed money, and it just so happened that a traveling act needed a new  
  
person to try and fight against its monsters, and I would get the money. I told them about  
  
you, the great boy wonder, and they made me an offer, but, I also told them about our  
  
little Starfire her." She looked down at Starfire who was sitting on the rooftop, head  
  
down in her lap, not wanting anyone to see her face. Blackfire smiled as she continued.  
  
"They said either one of you would be fine, but they would pay just a little bit more for  
  
the boy wonder. So, I came to Earth, to get both of you, so I could get twice the money.  
  
However, little Starfire here would not allow it. She told me that she didn't care if I got  
  
money, but I could not have both of you, and that's when I made her the offer. If she did  
  
not come with me on the third day of my visit to Earth, I'll take you instead." Blackfire  
  
paused and looked up at Robin who has standing in shock. His hands were no longer in  
  
fists, but open, as if in shock. Robin stared at Blackfire for a moment, who was staring at  
  
him. She lost her smile and frowned at him. "What a waste." She yanked on Starfire's  
  
chain that was binding her hands together. Starfire wasn't showing any motion, like she  
  
was in shock too. She wasn't crying or anything. Robin didn't understand. Blackfire was  
  
hovering about 4 feet above the roof top. She yanked on Starfire's chain again. "Starfire,  
  
let's go, now." She yanked repeatedly and repeatedly but nothing happened. Blackfire  
  
gazed down at Starfire who took a look up at her sister's face. "No"  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Hey guys, sorry this chapter was so short, but I did update! so, keep R&R'n! 


	8. The Capture

Hey every! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I went on a 10 vacation to Maine and this is the first time I have been able to get on the computer! But, here we go!  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Blackfire looked down at her sister with hate in her eyes. "What do you mean "no"?!  
  
You're coming with me! NOW!" Starfire stood up, staring at her sister, not taking her  
  
eyes off of her for a second. "I said no" Starfire looked down at the chains on her hands  
  
and shot them off with her eye beams. Starfire looked up at her awed face that she had  
  
eye beams. Starfire reached her hand back and yanked the ponytail holder out of her hair,  
  
letting her hair fall soft and smoothly to the ground. Robin looked up at Blackfire, and  
  
then looked at Starfire. She was even more radiant then he could of imagined. It seemed  
  
like she was overflowing with emotion, the confidence just running through her like a  
  
wild river. He smiled. Starfire was back to normal. He smiled and slowly started on his  
  
way next to Starfire. He wanted now, more that ever, to be by her side. So they could face  
  
any challenges that came their way, together. But, before he could get to Starfire, he was  
  
stopped by Blackfire, he dogged any direction he tried to get to. "Well, well, well, what  
  
do we have here? It seems that our little Robin is rushing to protect his precious Starfire.  
  
That is so sweet. But I'm sorry Robin, Starfire can't be by your side right now, she is  
  
completely and utterly unavailable." Robin looked up at Blackfire as she raised her hand  
  
up in the air. Both Robin and Starfire were confused. Blackfire looked back at Starfire,  
  
who was holding back her anger in her fists, and then she looked at Robin, who was  
  
totally confused. "Say goodbye Robin." Blackfire smiled and snapped her fingers  
  
together. Robin looked around. What did snapping her fingers have to do with anything,  
  
then, all of the sudden; a huge transporter machine appeared Robin backed away in terror,  
  
as Starfire stood her ground right in front of the huge UFO. Starfire stared at it intensely  
  
for a moment and Robin watched as her eyes got wider and wider. Starfire closed her fear  
  
from her sister. Starfire looked back at Robin for a second as a tear rolled down her  
  
cheek. She turned quickly as her tear filled eyes suddenly turned green with hate. She  
  
lifted her fists up in the air and fired endless Starbolts at the UFO, trying to defeat it, but  
  
she would not take her feet off the ground. Robin rushed forward to try and help her, but  
  
was held back by Blackfire. "No, you can't help her with this; no one has been ever able  
  
to defeat the carrier." Robin looked up at Blackfire. "The carrier?" Blackfire looked  
  
down at the poor, defenseless Robin on his knees. "The carrier is the most powerful and  
  
undefeated ship in the whole feet in the christanium moons. It is a capture ship for aliens  
  
who are about to be sold. It is easier to defeat if you hit it from above, however, as soon  
  
as you take your feet off the ground, it will capture you. It's only a matter of time." Robin  
  
was shaking. Not from coldness or from fear, but from anger. He watched as Starfire  
  
continually shot off Starbolts at a machine she knew she could not defeat. Robin shoved  
  
Blackfire out of the way and ran towards the ship. Starfire stopped shooting and saw  
  
Robin run quickly past her. Her jumped in the air, hoping to make it to the top of the ship,  
  
but it was too late. Starfire watched as the mechanical arm quickly reached out to grab  
  
Robin. Starfire had no time to think, but quickly jumped in to action. She jumped into the  
  
air to quickly grab Robin and divert the arms attention, but another arm shot out and  
  
quickly grabbed her too. She shot the arm continuality, but it was too late, her, and Robin  
  
were both being taken to this other galaxy, they were both prisoners.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Well, there you have it, that's the next chapter, I know, another cloffy right, well, too bad! Keep r&r'n!BYE! 


	9. love story or not?

Thank you all for reviewing me! I know that you probably all hate me right about now b/c the way the story has turned out, but cliffy no more! Here we go!  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Starfire looked around at the small and cold dungeon in which they were placed in. Robin was sitting on the floor, head buried in his knees, leaning against the dungeon wall. Starfire sat down on the small bed jetting from the wall. She laid back and then let out a small scream as the bed dropped to the floor. Robin looked up to see if Starfire was hurt and saw her sitting up on the cot with her head banging repeatedly against the wall. Robin stood up and walked over to sit next to Starfire. She stopped banging her head for a moment as Robin slowly tried to slide his hand into hers, but she pulled away. Robin looked up at Starfire. Robin knew that Starfire's powers were controlled by emotion, but it seemed right now that her appearance was as well. Her hair was full of tangles and curls, her face red and scared with tear stains. She stood up and walked over to the other side of the room, where there was no light. There was hardly any light in the room as it was. "I'm so sorry Robin. It's my entire fault that were stuck in this containment center. If I had just gone with my sister sooner this never would have happened. I'm truly sorry." Robin stood up and walked slowly over to Starfire. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away and walked to the other side of the room. Robin was totally confused. He could not tell if she was pissed at him for getting himself into this mess, or if Starfire felt guiltily, it was one of the two though, or maybe it was both? He was totally lost. The main thing that he didn't understand though was why Starfire kept pulling away from him. Robin let out a sigh and stared down at the ground. "Star, do you regret that you ever had any feelings for me?" Starfire stopped shivering in the small corner and stared up at the wall. She slowly turned around and looked at Robin's face, which was longing for companionship and answers. She stood there continuality staring. Robin moved foreword for a moment to get closer to Starfire, to see if she would back away. Robin clenched his hand in a fist and ran foreword when suddenly, his lips met hers. He stayed there for a moment and then pulled away. "Did you regret that?" Starfire slowly opened her eyes as tears flowed down. Robin bent his head down, staring at the ground. "Please Starfire, please, just answer my question. Do you regret having any feelings for me? I know I don't. I don't care if we are locked up in some prison. We'll get through this. I don't care what we have to do, I won't let your sister do this do you, but this is one thing your sister can't control." He looked up into Starfire's face. "Do you regret it?" Starfire looked slowly up from the ground as the ship came to a screeching halt. Robin quickly lost his balance and began to fall backwards, but he felt Starfire's hand quickly grab his as she yanked him forward into another long lasting kiss. "Does that answer your question?" she pulled away, realizing the embarrassment of what she had just done. Robin was able to secure himself now as her leaned up against the prison wall. His smile almost reached his ears it was so big. He looked down at the ground and started to slide his foot back and forth. This was only the beginning  
  
;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;! ;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;  
  
(Hey you guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't had any BB & Rae for a while,  
but here we go!) Raven paced back and forth across the room as BB slowly entered. Raven stopped for a moment and looked over at BB, who was looking  
through the fridge. She started to sweat and continued to pace again. BB looked up over the refrigerator door and giggled. Raven stopped and looked  
at the giggling BB hiding behind the fridge door. "What is so funny?" BB looked up over the fridge door and sighed. He backed away and made his way over to the couch. Raven, still standing was still watching BB move closer and closer to her. She watched as her plopped down on the couch in front of  
her and smiled. "I'm sure that Robin and Star are fine, there probably up  
on the roof, celebrating there lover for each other." Raven got an angry look on her face and tried to say whatever she could, but every thing kept getting caught in her throat, like it would embarrass her if she didn't say the right thing. "That's nothing to be joking about." That's all she could muster up enough courage to say. BB looked up at Raven and smiled. He knew that she was really worried on if he had any feelings for her and realized  
that this would be the best time to get the answers out of her. Did she  
love him, or was last time just a fluke? "Well, I for one think their  
lucky, I wish I had someone who loved me the way I loved them." He looked  
up and watched how Ravens face quickly became red. Raven reached her hand to her face and could feel it getting warmer and warmer. She quickly pulled her hood over her face and begin to walk out of the room as BB grabbed the back of her cape. "Wait, will you just talk to me?! All I want is answers!" Raven didn't even look back. "Let go of my cape now." BB let go and watched  
Raven slowly walk up the stairs leading out of the room. BB knew this was  
his only chance. "Wait, will you listen to me for a second?" he saw Raven  
stop and sigh. She turned around so she was facing him. "What" BB smiled  
and looked down realizing that she was interested now and wasn't going to walk away. "Look, I had a feeling that you have had certain feeling for me  
for a long time, and I just want you to know...that...that I feel the same  
way...for you." BB looked up and saw what little of her face he could see turn red. He didn't laugh this time. "I'm going to make this quick, do you  
love me, or not?" --------------------------------------  
-----  
Well, that's all your getting out of me for now. I left you at 2 cliffy's  
now, all I can say is...SUCKS TO BE YOU! Keep r&r'n! Later! 


	10. I love you

Hello everyone. I want to thank you all for my 46 reviews (currently) and that since you all updated, I'm going to give you two chappies in one! Here we go!  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
BB stared into the eyes of Raven, looking for emotions, answers, any thing he could  
  
find. Raven stood still, face red with embarrassment, and fear. She could not take it any  
  
more. If she was in that room any longer, she would definitely french him. She took a last  
  
stare at BB and left the room, leaving Beast Boy completely alone and confused. As soon  
  
as the sliding door had closed behind Raven, suddenly all the tears just flowed out of her  
  
like and uncontrollable waterfall of love. Raven felt the tear roll down her face and darted  
  
down the hall before BB had time to come after her. She got to her room and ran inside,  
  
afterwards jumping on her bed, thinking a pillow was the only way to hide the tears. BB  
  
was still sitting on the couch. He did not understand. Why wouldn't Raven admit her  
  
feelings for him? This was just too confusing. He heard the kitchen door swoosh open  
  
and jumped up, thinking it was Raven. But, all he found was a hungry and tired Cyborg.  
  
BB sighed and turned back around, facing the TV, which wasn't on. "I just saw Raven.  
  
She was lying on her bed...crying." BB lifted his head up from the ground and looked  
  
back at Cyborg. "Crying?" Cyborg pulled away from the fridge with a plate and stuck it  
  
in the microwave oven. After he punched on the time limit, he went and sat down at the  
  
table, so he could sit down and talk to BB, not having to keep moving around. "What's  
  
goin' on?" BB looked down at the floor. How could he tell Cyborg about this? He  
  
wouldn't understand. BB smiled and looked up at Cyborg. "How do I know? It's  
  
probably just mediation, but if it really bothers you, I'll go check on her." BB stood up  
  
for a moment and started mumbling stuff as her walked to the door towards Raven's  
  
room. He stood there as the door slowly shut behind him. After he was sure the door was  
  
shut, he darted down the hallway. This was too much he had to know, and he had to  
  
know now. Did Raven love him, or not. BB was to smart to know that Raven would not  
  
tell him though. Raven would never admit it if she was in love. He had to find out  
  
though. He came up on Ravens door and stopped. He knocked really heavy on the door,  
  
to make her thing that it was Cyborg trying to knock really soft, even though it still made  
  
a boom. Raven slowly got up from her bed and headed over to the door. She opened the  
  
door to find BB, looking straight at her tear stained face. Raven automatically reached  
  
back to grab her hood, but BB grabbed her hand in mid-air. Raven looked up at her hand  
  
and wanted to bad to pull her hand away, but she couldn't she loved him to much, his  
  
hand on hers made her feel weak. BB looked at his hand in hers. "It feels good, doesn't  
  
it?" BB leaned slowly towards Raven. Raven took a quick glance down the hallway to  
  
make sure no one was coming down the hallway. She smiled at BB and grabbed on to his  
  
suit with her other hand, dragging him into her room. She threw him on the bed. BB sat  
  
up and smiled. Someone was gonna get lucky tonight! Raven stood in front of the bed  
  
and slowly unhitched her cape, letting in fall to the ground. All that was left was Raven,  
  
and her velvet suit. BB looked at Raven. This was surprise. Raven slowly got on the bed  
  
and looked into BB's eyes. "I just want you to know, that I have always loved you." BB  
  
smiled at Raven. "Same here"  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Well, there ya have it! I thought you guys deserved a whole chappie deserved to BB and Rae. Keep R&R'n! 


	11. Love story continued

Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for reviewing me! I won't make you wait any longer, so here we go! -------------------------------------- -----  
  
Robin slowly slid his foot back and forth across the ground why Starfire hid in the  
  
dark corner, trying not to be seen. Robin let out a small sigh and started to walk over to  
  
Starfire. "Star, it's okay. We'll get through this together, trust me. I don't know what we  
  
have to do, but we will make it. I love you Star." Starfire turned around and faced Robin.  
  
She took her hand off her mouth and let it fall down to her side. She smiled and kissed  
  
Robin on the cheek. "Thank you Robin, I know that we can do this...together." Robin  
  
smiled and grabbed her hand. "Together." They both smiled at each other and looked  
  
foreword. Suddenly, a blinding light came on over head. Robin and Star covered their  
  
eyes with one hand, but still not letting go of each others hand. A loud siren came on and  
  
Robin and Star fell to their knees. They looked over to see if they could find  
  
each other and once they did, they moved closer together and let go of their hands to  
  
cover their ears. Starfire fell to the ground. Her arms slowly fell from her side. Robin saw  
  
Starfire and ran over to her side. "Star?! Star are you okay?! Answer me!" Robin laid  
  
down beside her and grabbed the hand as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked over at  
  
Robin, who was looking straight back at her. "I'm okay Robin, really. Trust me." The  
  
smile slowly fell from her face as she drifted away. Robin stood up, letting go of  
  
Starfire's hand. The siren turned off and Robin got in his battle position. The light was  
  
still on overhead, so it was hard to see, but Robin was trying his best. He heard a quick  
  
noise that came from the walls. He turned around, thinking that someone was there as  
  
knock out gas slowly entered the room. Robin stood in one place, getting dizzier and  
  
dizzier. He fell to his knees, and then on his face, right next to Starfire. He reached out  
  
and grabbed Starfire's hand as he closed his eyes. "I love you Star." His mouth closed  
  
and they laid there on the floor, passed out as there cell door was quickly opened. The  
  
blinding light, the gas, everything turned off, just like it was before. Blackfire looked  
  
down at her sister and Robin and smiled. "It's time."  
  
:!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;! ;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;  
  
Raven sat up in her bed and stretched as the first light of day shown through her  
  
window. Raven looked over at the sleeping BB and smiled (Just to tell ya, they did not  
  
have sex, but they did sleep together, but they were fully clothed!) Raven slowly inched  
  
out of bed, trying to not wake BB up and went over to her dresser. She pulled out a new  
  
suit and grabbed her cape on the ground and ran into her bathroom. The girls were the  
  
only ones who had their own bathrooms. That's right, BB, Robin, and Cyborg all shared  
  
one bathroom. Raven stepped in the shower and turned the handle as water covered her.  
  
She took a quick, 15 minute shower and stepped out. She got dressed and opened her  
  
bathroom door, hoping to find BB awake, but, he was still snoozing away. Raven smiled  
  
and headed out of her room. She slowly closed the door and ran into Cyborg in the hall.  
  
"Hey Rae, have you seen BB? I walked by his room and he wasn't in there." Raven  
  
panicked. What could she say? That she slept with BB last night? Besides, Cyborg would  
  
never let her live it down if she did. As she did was shake her head and walk past him.  
  
BB yawned and sat up in Raven's bed. He looked around; hoping to find Raven, but all  
  
he found was the velvet suit that she had worn last night on the ground. He walked into  
  
the bathroom and saw that the mirror was fogged. "She must have taken a shower" BB stretched and started to look around Ravens room. He figured he should at least see if he  
  
could find something why he was in there. But, he was really careful looking around. The  
  
last time he looked around he got sucked onto Raven's head. Then again, he first started  
  
to like Raven after that happened. He sighed and found a book lying on the top of  
  
Raven's dresser. He knew that Raven read a lot, but this didn't look like one of Raven's  
  
regular books, it had a pen on top. He could not believe it. He was looking straight at  
  
Raven's diary.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Well, that's all your getting out of me for now! Just to let ya know, I was thinking of making this story maybe 17 chapters. Well, guess that's all, bye! 


	12. Video Journal

Hey you guyz, thanx for the reviews and I guess that's all I have to say, so here we go!  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
BB could not move. He could not believe it. He was looking at Raven's diary. This  
  
could be his ultimate source to find out everything he had missed out on. To get the  
  
answers that Raven would just not give him. He figured out that Raven had feelings for  
  
him, otherwise she would not have slept with him last night, but this was everything. He  
  
could find out how long she's liked him, what she likes about him, anything. He could  
  
even find out about Raven's past. He reached his hand over the diary, about to pick it up,  
  
but he was worried. What if Raven figured out that he had swiped her diary and then read  
  
it? He would be in some serious trouble. But, he couldn't contain it, he could hear the  
  
voices in his head. "Take the book, take it." BB took a quick glance around and grabbed  
  
the book. What could he do now? He had the book, but it could never leave Raven's  
  
room or she would know. He grabbed the book and ran inside Ravens bathroom and shut  
  
the door. He had never really been in a girl's bathroom before. He saw all the stiff laying  
  
out on the counter, the makeup, the brush, everything. Plus, she had a ton of crap in the  
  
shower. BB sighed and sat down on top of the toilet, it being the only seat. He took a  
  
really good look at the book and found that it was unlocked. She must have just written in  
  
it. He slowly took off the lock, trying not to make any sounds that someone would not  
  
make in the bathroom. He laid the pen on the floor and slowly opened the book.  
  
Suddenly, it wasn't a book though. It was a video; it must have been a video journal. He  
  
walked out of the bathroom and took the video out of its case. Why did she make it look  
  
like a book? Did she think that no one would look at it that way? Or maybe did she want  
  
people to think it was a journal so they would keep away. He crept over to the door and  
  
locked it so no one could come in. He looked around to see where Raven's T.V. was but  
  
could not find it. She obviously did not like T.V., but, he did find a computer. He headed  
  
over to it and saw that the video camera was already hooked up to her computer. This  
  
was it. He started up the computer as the desktop quickly came up. She had a different  
  
desktop then what he had expected. He expected something as dark as her room, but it  
  
wasn't. It was pictures of them, the Teen Titans. There were a bunch of pictures around  
  
the side of Starfire, Robin and Cyborg, but there was a big picture in the middle of him  
  
and Raven. Like they were the most important thing and the others were still important  
  
but not as important. Although Raven didn't look happy in the picture, BB knew that she  
  
was. He looked at her icons and saw that there were only three of them. Internet, Recycle  
  
Bin, and Video journal. He grabbed the mouse and moved in over to video journal. He  
  
right clicked it and a small screen came up, asking for a password. How was he supposed  
  
to know what the password was?! He sighed and knew that he wasn't going to get in. He  
  
typed in the first thing that came to his mind and entered it. He looked down and as he  
  
was about to walk away a small screen came up, reading "Welcome Raven." A list of  
  
options came up shortly after that. He clicked on Past entries as a huge list of choices  
  
came up. He placed the video in the camera and the video camera and clicked on the  
  
latest entry. A small screen came up as a video started to play. He saw Raven as she  
  
adjusted the camera on the tripod. "Okay, it's 6:30 in the morning and I just got up. But,  
  
tonight was no ordinary night." She got behind the camera and moved it so you could see  
  
BB in the bed. She left the camera there for about 5 minutes and then turned it back away  
  
from him. She came back in front of the camera and then sat down on a small stool.  
  
"Wow, what a night, huh? I mean, I hoped that it would happen one day, but I didn't  
  
know wishes could come true so soon. Don't get me wrong, I've liked BB for a long  
  
time. Gosh it's hard to believe this is the first entry where I've talked about him like this.  
  
I mean, I can remember the first time I really started to like Beast Boy was when he got  
  
into my mind. I mean, I though I had feelings for him before. I would think about him at  
  
all the wrong times. Like in the middle of a battle, or even on the shower. But that really  
  
proved it. I guess I just have a hard time with my feelings. I mean, I've taught myself not  
  
to have feelings because of my powers, but now it's like a hormone river. I definitely  
  
can't let anyone see me like this, especially Beast Boy. I want him to think that the only  
  
reason I slept with him was because I was upset, and if that doesn't work I'll say I was  
  
drunk or high or something like that. I can't let him know that I love him. It's not right. I  
  
can't be in a relationship. My powers would be out of control. I never told anyone this  
  
but on Azerath they would choose your partners for you. They would team you up with  
  
someone you despised so your powers would not go out of control. You were supposed to  
  
reproduce and that was it. But I don't understand that. Why would you want to be with  
  
someone you hated just to have sex? Sex is a special thing in your life. I just don't think I  
  
can be in a relationship. Stupid telling you this huh? I better get out of here before he  
  
wakes up." BB watched as Raven stood up and the video camera ended. The screen  
  
exited and came back to the original menu. BB sighed and exited out of the program. He  
  
took the video out of the camera and put it back in its case. He shut down the computer  
  
and sat for a minute in the computer chair. Why? He didn't understand. Even after  
  
watching the video. Why would she not be in a relationship with him? Why? He shot up  
  
out of the chair and unlocked Ravens room, running put of the room. He turned to his  
  
right and ran up the stairs, leading to the roof entrance. He slammed open the door and  
  
found Raven floating about the ground. "Azerath Metrion Zinthois, Azerath Metrion  
  
Zinthois."(Did I spell that right?) "Raven!" BB shouted as Raven opened her eyes and  
  
turned around, still hovering form the ground. "What" Raven stared at Beast Boy, waiting  
  
for an answer, but all he did was pant. Raven sighed and got to her feet. She walked over  
  
to him but before she could say anything, she was frenched. She closed her eyes for a  
  
moment, enjoying it, then, realizing what she was doing, pulled away. "What is your  
  
problem?!" BB smiled. "Thank you, you have just answered my question." Raven opened  
  
her eyes wide, knowing what he was talking about, but hid it the best she could. "What  
  
question?!" BB smiled and walked towards her. "Raven it's okay, you don't have to be  
  
afraid. I want to be in a relationship with you. I won't believe any of your excuses either,  
  
I know you want to be in a relationship with me too."  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Well, that's all for now, R&R, byez! 


	13. Punishment

Hey you guyz, thanx for the reviews. Here we go!  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Raven stared at BB for a second. "Look, I know that on Azerath that you have your  
  
partners picked for you, but this is Earth. You decide Raven." Raven smiled for a  
  
moment and then got a wide look on her face. "How did you know that on Azerath they  
  
pick your partners for you? I've never told anyone that." BB gulped and started to sweat.  
  
Crap, this is exactly what he was afraid would happen. He would say something from the  
  
diary and she would figure it out. He had to cover for himself. "You said it last night, you  
  
talk in your sleep." Raven got a suspicious look on her face. "I don't talk in my sleep.  
  
Also you fell asleep before I did. Did you watch my diary?!" BB gulped and yelped out a  
  
small yes underneath his voice. "WHAT!?WHY DID YOU LOOK AT MY  
  
DIARY?!THAT'S MY PRIVATE BUSINESS! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN  
  
IN THERE!" BB winced and started to apologize repeatedly. Raven backed away and sat  
  
down on the ground. BB walked towards her, being very cautious not to get to close and  
  
then sat down. Raven tucked her head in and started to talk. "Beast Boy, how could you  
  
read my diary?" BB sat down. "Simple, I just but in the tape and it came up." Raven  
  
looked up at Beast boy. "That's not funny. You have betrayed my trust and now I can not  
  
even stand to look at you" Raven got up off the roof top and walked over to the door, not  
  
even giving Beast Boy a passing glance.  
  
;!;;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!; !;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;  
  
Robin slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed his head and looked around for  
  
Starfire. There she was. Curled up in a ball on the floor, hair ratted, and face stained with  
  
tears. He started to run by her side, seeing as how she was across the room, but he was  
  
stopped. There was a glass wall dividing them from each other. He reached out to pull out  
  
his boomerang from his belt to destroy the wall, but everything was taken out. There was  
  
nothing in his belt. He punched the glass and kicked it repeatedly to knock it down, but it  
  
was no use. He pounded on the glass to try and wake Starfire up, but she was out cold.  
  
If he had never tried to destroy that ship, we would not be in this situation right now. I'm  
  
so sorry Starfire, I'm sorry." Robin placed his other hand other hand up to the glass and  
  
started to bang his head across the glass. "It's not your fault Robin." Robin looked up and  
  
saw Starfire start to scoot up off the ground and head over to the glass. She put her hand  
  
to the glass and lined it up with Robin's "It's mine. If I had just gone with Blackfire from  
  
the beginning, this would have never happened. I'm sorry." Robin smiled and placed his  
  
head to the glass. "No it's not, but we have to get through this. We can't let Blackfire  
  
control us like this." Starfire shot up and still had her hand to the glass. "Your right  
  
Robin. We shall kick her in the butt." Robin stood up and placed his hand on the glass  
  
with Starfire. "Right, we are going to get Blackfire."  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Well, keep R&R'n!byez! 


	14. Freedom

Thank you all for my 82 reviews! I'm so sorry that I did not update over the weekend, I spent the night at a friends house (MysticJunebugs) and we had a REALLY fun time. Thank you MysticJunebugs! Enough of that though, on with the story!  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
BB shot up off the ground and ran to the roof door. He tried to open it, but it was  
  
locked. "Raven?! Raven I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." BB slowly slid to the ground and had  
  
his head on the door. "I'm sorry." Raven stomped down the stairs mumbling things. How  
  
could BB even think to look in her diary?! That's too low for even BB to do. Raven slid  
  
inside her room and saw her camera hooked up to her computer. She disconnected it and  
  
then sat down on her bed. Unfortunately, Ravens room was right below where BB was on  
  
the roof. That was the only thing Raven did not like about her room. She could hear  
  
everything that happened on the roof. Mainly she just blocked it out, it was annoying how  
  
Robin and Starfire would spend so much time up there. She hated that it was so easy for  
  
Starfire. Don't get her wrong, Starfire is her best friend, but she hated the face that it was  
  
so easy for Starfire. Starfire could just let her emotions run wild. Starfire could express  
  
her emotions so easily. But for Raven, that was another story. Raven had to be careful  
  
about her feelings for BB. She had to hide them, no matter how hard it was. When Terra  
  
showed up again, Raven was so mad she could hardly contain it. One, she was stealing  
  
her man away from her. It was easy to tell the BB liked Terra, even though Terra didn't  
  
really feel the same, she was just using them all. She was so mad at herself after Terra  
  
left. BB was heartbroken, and she wanted nothing more than to be by his side to comfort  
  
him, to make him feel better, but she couldn't. She could not help him because of her  
  
powers. It was so easy for everyone else. Everyone had something that she couldn't have.  
  
It was so easy for BB. He did not have any limitations. He could have feelings just as  
  
sure as night and day. He could feel love, sadness, happiness. Raven could only feel  
  
small glimpses of that. Raven sighed and sat up on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling  
  
and heard a small voice. She knew it was BB and she was trying to ignore him, but she  
  
couldn't. She sighed and started to walk over to her door. She dragged her feet out of her  
  
room and headed up the stairs to the roof door. She opened the door slowly and headed  
  
over to the volleyball court, which was above her room. She saw BB sitting there, laying  
  
on the ground, blowing a piece of hair up and down with his mouth. Raven walked over  
  
and sat down on the ground next to BB. "You have 10 minutes." Raven kept a strong  
  
look on her face as she took her hood off her head. BB shook his head yes and sighed.  
  
"You know Raven, I've always had a feeling that you liked me from the beginning, but I  
  
could never be sure. You were always so quiet and mysterious. You never told your  
  
feelings to anyone and pretended not to have them. Like they were something you could  
  
just cast aside and not have to deal with. That's why I was never really sure. To tell you  
  
the truth, for a while I thought you hated me. You never laughed at any one of my jokes,  
  
nothing. You just completely ignored me. Then, after that mirror incident, I started to  
  
believe again. I wasn't sure, but at least I knew that you did not hate me. Then Terra  
  
came along, and I just couldn't resist her. She was so beautiful and sweet, we just clicked.  
  
I was a love sick puppy, clinging to Terra for emotion, hoping to get the same thing back.  
  
Then she left, all cause of that stupid misunderstanding. I was upset, but not totally. I just  
  
decided that it wasn't meant to be. I still prayed every night though that she would come  
  
back, just so I could say goodbye. They one night my prayers where answered. She came  
  
back. I just couldn't believe it. This was my chance to have a relationship, so I took it,  
  
leaving everyone and everything out of the picture. It was perfect. Everyone was getting  
  
along after some small compromises. We were a team, and I had someone who I could  
  
love. Then, that horrible night. I was devastated. The one who I had feelings for was now  
  
a apprentice for the teen titans worst enemy, Slade. It took me a while, but I got over it. I  
  
decided that no one will get anywhere in life if they spend it complaining. You have to  
  
look on the bright side of life. I can get through anything as long as I know I have  
  
someone who cares about me, and I want you to be that person Raven. I have feelings for  
  
you, I can't hide that, and I want us to be able to support each other in everything we do.  
  
Be able to stand by each other's side no matter what happens, I want a life, with you."  
  
;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;! ;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;  
  
Robin stood up off the floor and looked through the glass at Starfire. "Okay, I few are  
  
going to defeat Blackfire, we have got to come up with a plan. Starfire, see if you can fly  
  
out of here." Starfire smiled and lifted off the ground. She flew up pretty high and  
  
shouted down a no. Robin looked up and saw a quick green flash then the lights went out  
  
on Starfire's side of the prison. She slowly floated back down to the ground and shook  
  
her head no. Starfire put her hand to the glass and started to move her hand across it.  
  
"Wait a minute, this is glorthog glass!" Robin raised one eyebrow and looked back at  
  
Starfire. "And?" Starfire smiled and fired a few Starbolts at the side of the wall. Robin  
  
looked at the glass it started to shake. He jumped up in the air as the glass toppled over  
  
beneath his feet. He got to the ground and ran over next to Starfire. Starfire looked up  
  
and shot the two blinding lights out over Robin's cell too. Robin looked out between the  
  
bars of the jail and saw the key to their cell and all of Robins weapons (plus Starfire's  
  
clothes) sitting on a small stool about a foot away. Robin looked down both ways of the  
  
long hallway and stuck his hand out to grab them. Starfire saw what Robin was doing and  
  
stood next to his side, slowly lining up her fist with the wall and sent a starbolt flying,  
  
bouncing off the wall and hitting one of the legs of the stool, knocking it to the ground to  
  
grab their things. Starfire grabbed her clothes and faced went into the darkest corner of  
  
the room to change. Robin reequipped his utility belt and grabbed the keys, waiting for  
  
Starfire to change. "Almost done." Robin started to blush and turned to the other side.  
  
Starfire was just a few feet away from him and completely naked! Starfire pulled on her  
  
boot and walked out towards Robin. "Are you okay? Your face is red." Robin smiled and  
  
said he was fine. Robin reached his hand out and stuck the key in the lock and turned it. It  
  
clicked. He punched on the door and it suddenly slid open. They were free.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Sorry it took so long for me to update all you peoplez, I promise the next chappie will be an all Robin and Starfire. Keep R&R'n, byez! 


	15. apprentice

Okay you guys, I am so sorry that I have not updated. I just got back into school so I probably will only be able to update on weekends, but I'm sorry I made you wait and I'll try and update whenever I can! Here we go!

-------------------------------------------

Robin took a small step forward, still holding on the Starfire's hand, just to make sure that if they had to run, they would not have to wait for the other one. Robin looked around repeatedly, like a convict who was trying to escape out of a high security prison. Everything was a enemy. He heard a small noise and got into battle position. Poor Starfire, who had no idea what was going on, stood by his side. She loved Robin no matter what and was willing to stand by his side, even if he was acting paranoid. He circled around as Star did the same. They needed to be as quiet as possible to have a closer look at their enemies. He turned around and faced Star. He was so surprised. After all the trouble he had put Starfire through, she was still willing to stand by her side. He took his hand out of hers and touched it to her face. He smiled and gently kissed her cheek. She smiled and did the same back. Robin turned back around and started to walk around. He heard a small yelp got on guard, Starfire. He turned around and saw his worst nightmare. Star was in the hands of his worst enemy, Slade. "Well, we meet again Robin." Robin clenched his hands in hate. "What do you want with her." Slade obviously had a tight grip on Starfire if she wasn't able to move. The only thing Robin did not get was where did Slade fit into the picture? "Well Robin, I just happened to make a deal with someone. She gets Starfire, and I get you as my apprentice. I suggest you cooperate Robin, otherwise, there will be some serious conquences to deal with." Slade let go of Starfire as she was quickly grabbed by one of Slade's robots and carried away. Robin stared at Slade with hate in his eyes. What was he supposed to do? Even if he joined Slade, Starfire would still be hurt. Robin slid his hand up to his waist and grabbed a smoke bomb from his utility belt. He looked down for a second at the floor and then looked up at Slade. "I think you lucked out." He threw the smoke bomb in the air as it exploded in the air. Although he could not see what was going on, Robin knew who he was fighting. He saw a huge burst of green light and knew that Starfire used the smoke to her advantage. Robin knocked Slade to the ground and stood above him. "You loose." Robin reached down to take the mask off his worst enemy. He was about to find out whom Slade really was, who was it that wanted him as an apprentice? Robin reached down for Slade's mask as his hand was quickly swiped away. Slade got to his feet and ran out the door. "Another day Robin, another day." Robin reached down and helped Starfire to her feet. She smiled and then placed a small kiss on Robin's cheek. Robin looked down at the floor, trying to hide his blushing face. He grabbed Starfire's hand to leave, but walls quickly shot up from the ground as gas entered the crowded room again. Starfire fell against the wall as Robin did the same and slid down to the ground. Starfire layed her head on Robin's shoulder as they passed out. Blackfire slowly walked into the room after the gas had left and stared down at the passed out couple on the ground. "No one destroys my plans, no one."

-------------------------------------------

Well, that's all for now, I know this chapter is small but I will not update until I reach 100 reviews! Love yaz, bye!


	16. Blackfire

Hello everyone, and thank you for my 100 reviews! IT'S PARTY TIME! Okay, I promised I would update as soon as I get 100 reviews, so here we go!

-------------------------------------------

Raven stared into Beast Boy's eyes. He was not kidding. Raven sighed and stared

down at the ground. How in the hell was she supposed to answer this?! She couldn't tell

him no or else she would be lying (which wasn't the problem) and BB would be

heartbroken again over her. She would not be able to stand that. Then again, if she told

him she felt the same way, and then everyone would figure out she was in a relationship

with BB. Not that she thinks that they will make fun of her, but maybe not think she is as

strong as she says she is. "All I want is an answer." Raven's shoulders tensed up. She

looked over at the setting sun and rose to her feet. She walked to the end of the roof and

stared out into the open horizon. BB slowly got to his feet and joined her. "It's beautiful,

isn't it?" Raven didn't take her eyes off the sunset for one second. "Yeah, it is, just like

you." Raven smiled and tucked her head into her chest. "BB, I don't know how to answer

your question, can you let me think about it for a little while?" BB sighed and looked

down at the ground. "Sure, take your time" Raven turned and stared to head for the door

and then stopped for a second. What was she thinking? She loved Beast Boy and she was

hiding her emotions because of something stupid. "Beast Boy!" Raven stared back

waiting for BB to reply. BB slowly turned around to face Raven. "Yeah?" Raven let out a

sigh of relief and ran into BB's arms. "I'm so sorry BB, I love you, and I'm not afraid to

admit it. I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!!!" BB pulled away from her for a

second and smiled. "I always knew you did." Raven smiled at BB and gently kissed his

lips. Raven started to pull away; put BB would not let her. She fell to the ground and BB

and Raven were rolling back and forth. Raven stood up for a second and pulled BB up

with her. She laid a small kiss on his right cheek as the roof door swung open. "Aww,

now isn't that sweet?" Cyborg smiled and shut walked out onto the roof. Raven pulled

away from BB and pushed him away. Unfortunately, she pushed him a little too hard

considering that BB fell backwards and landed on his butt. "Cyborg, what is it?" Cyborg

looked back and forth between Raven and Beast Boy for a second and then looked back

at Raven. "Well who would have thought it? Beast Boy and Raven. That's so sweet."

Raven clenched her teeth and Cyborg. "What-do-you-want." Cyborg laughed and smiled

at Beast Boy. "Calm down Raven, I won't tell anyone, promise. I actually came up for a

different reason." Cyborg cleared his throat as Beast Boy got off the ground. "I actually

came up here to ask ya'll if you have seen Star or Robin. I looked all over the tower and

can't find them anywhere. I was wonderin' if you guys had seen em', are they up here?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy and then back at Cyborg. "No we haven't. The only people up

here are me and Beast Boy. Are you sure you checked everywhere? People don't just get

up and disappear." Cyborg squinted one of his eyes, like he was trying to think really

hard. "To tell ya'll the truth, I haven't seen them around for a couple of days now, hope

their okay." Beast Boy looked up at the sky and then turned around, facing the other

direction. "Do you guys remember hearing that big boom up here the other night when

Robin and Starfire where up here?" Raven went up on the very edge of the roof and

started to examine the ground. "Yes, I remember it. That was the last night that we saw

Starfire and Robin." Raven stood up off the ground as Beast Boy and Cyborg walked to

the edge of the roof. "Blackfire."

-------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you all liked it! Keep R&R'n! Byez!


	17. I Think I have a Plan

Thank you all so much for my reviews and sorry it took so long to update! Here we goez!

-------------------------------------------

Beast Boy quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator, but

before he could even turn it on, Raven snatched it out of his hands. She turned it on and

sent a message to Robin's communicator. BB and Cyborg huddled closer to Raven to get

a glimpse at the communicator. They all stared at the blank screen, waiting for a reply.

!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!

Robin slowly opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He shook his head and looked around

at his surroundings. He could not really see anything though. He felt a small something

move on his knee and he looked down to see Starfire's head gently resting on his lap.

Robin smiled and started to gently pat her hair. She was so beautiful, she was his Star,

and no one would ever change that. He heard his communicator and quickly reached into

his utility belt. He turned the little knob at the top to turn it on and saw a brief picture of

Raven and the rest of the gang. He recognized then right away and started to mess with

the tuner button. "Come on..."Robin slowly whispered to himself, trying not to wake

Star up and then finally got it to a notch so he could see them. "Raven? Best Boy,

Cyborg, can you hear me?" Robin looked down at the communicator as Raven pulled it

closer to her face. "Loud and clear, where are you, is Starfire with you? What's going

on?" Robin stared back down at Starfire for a moment and then at the communicator.

"Yea, Starfire is here with me. I don't know where we are, but I think we are on the other

side of the universe. Blackfire captured us and is planning to sell us to a intergalactic

gambler/circus. She wants the money, and that's why were here now." Robin watched as

everyone's eyes widened at his statement. "Wow." Raven stared back at the

communicator speechless. Robin took lead since they were all to stunned to say anything.

"I think we can find a way out of here, that is, if you guys are ready. Cyborg, can you get

the T-sub into space again?" Cyborg grabbed hold of the communicator, since they

acknowledged him. "Maybe, but I don't know if she can only be run by three people, but

I can try." Robin smiled into the communicator. "Good, now, I'll try and get out of here

and if that doesn't work, come here." Raven nodded her head as BB and Cyborg did the

same. The communicator shut off and Robin placed it back into his utility belt. He lifted

up Starfire's head gently and got to his feet. Starfire opened her eyes and shot off the

ground into the air. "What is happening? Where are we Robin?" Starfire got back down

to the ground and landed next to Robin. "I don't know, but something tells me were about

to find out" Robin stared back at Starfire and started to walk forward, holding on the

Starfire's hand the whole time.

-------------------------------------------

Ok guys, sorry that it was so short, but send me a lot of reviews and I'll try and make the next chappie longer, K?Byez!


	18. I love you and I'm here for you

Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting for so long to update, but I just started high school and have been kinda tied up if ya know what I mean, but I will try to update more!

Robin let out a sigh and slowly stepped into the dark corners of their cell. He felt the

tingling of Starfire's hand as she clenched onto his arm, like a small child on a roller

coaster ride. He took a step foreword and noticed a small hesitant feeling in Star's step.

He felt so bad for her. He was the one who dragged her into this mess in the first place.

He saw how terrified she was when that purple light beamed on the horizon of Titans

Tower, and yet, he did not do anything to protect her. Starfire deserved more credit than

he gave her. He thought she was just a innocent young alien girl with a pleasant past,

nothing like what her life was really like. She was hiding her feelings to protect him, and

after all the tragedies in her life, she still could find all the happiness in the world. Like, it

was all behind her, nothing was to happen twice, everything is just a one time experience,

and she knows that she will never have to experience the same suffering again. Robin

turned his head and gazed upon his beloved Star, a girl he would gladly risk his life for.

Star gazed back at Robin and smiled. "Thank you Robin, you have been a great help, but

I'm afraid that I must do this on my own. I will assist you to find a way out, but I need to

confront my sister my self." Robin lost his breath for a moment. He didn't understand,

after all this, she wanted to face Blackfire by herself. He understood that she had a score

to settle with Blackfire, but not alone, as a team. Robin and Starfire, together forever. He

let a small smile slide onto his face and stared down at the cold and lifeless floor. "Okay,

I understand. I'll be waiting for you Starfire, and don't worry, I will always be here for

you." Robin turned his attention to their hands clasped in a strong grasp. He pulled the

lock up to his face and kissed her hand. He sighed and let go of Starfire's hand. He

brought his hand down to his waist and let out a small sigh of pain. He smiled, hiding his

true feelings. He was hurt, he wanted to do this as a team, him and Starfire, but, this was

her problem, and she needed to settle it. He walked in a defense type mode as Starfire led

the way into the darkness.

Cyborg strapped himself into the giant T-sub, preparing it for takeoff. It seemed time and

time again, his sub built for underwater combat, had been flown into space. He fumbled

around inside the sub as Raven and Beast Boy waited on the loading dock. Raven stood

with her arms crossed, staring into the heart of the huge sub in front of her. Beast Boy on

the other hand, stood facing the opposite direction, glancing back repeatedly at his secret

lover. He didn't understand what he did wrong, she just stood there, making no contact

what so ever, even after having such a long and intimate relation on the rooftop above

them. Cyborg called out into the room over the large speaker floating above them. "Okay

guys, it's ready" Raven uncrossed her arms and stepped onto the platform boarding the

ship. Beast Boy could not hold it in anymore. He ran forward and lightly grabbed onto

Raven's arm. "Wait, Raven. What did I do wrong?! I don't understand! I love you, is that

not enough! Why?! Why do you hide your feelings for me?! Is it a weakness to you?!

WHY! I LOVE YOU RAVEN, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO SHOW IT! I DON'T

CARE IF I LOVED TERRA IN THE PAST, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN I EVER

LOVED HER!I NEVER KNEW THAT A PERSON COULD LOVE ANOTHER

PERSON AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU! Please..." Beast boy's voice trailed off into the

distance. "Please don't hide it anymore." Beast Boy looked up at Raven and leaned

foreword, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. He closed his eyes, hiding back the tears

that would not come and walked past Raven, boarding the T-sub.

Well, that's all for now guys, keep R&R'n!


	19. Escape from Prison

Ok guys, I tried to update this time as quickly as possible. I'm having some guy troubles and that's why I need to get my mind off things. Ok, here we go...

-------------------------------------------

Robin let out a sigh as they trailed into the darkness of their cell. He hated when Starfire

pulled this "I need to do this on my own" crap. He just hated it. I mean, he was supposed

to protect Starfire, then she goes off on her own to battle her sister who tried to send her

to jail and who tried to set her up in a marriage so she could be all powerful! However,

He couldn't tell star that. I mean, he understood how she felt. I mean, when he battled

Slade, he needed to do it by himself, it was his score to settle. Robin looked over at the

red haired tamarian girl and smiled. "Many Thanks Robin, for you have given me a gift

that no one else could ever have given me." Robin quirked his head at this remark. "What

do you mean Star?" Starfire let out a small giggle and then raised her hand in the air,

making an over all glow of green light. "You gave me the gift of love. Of a good

friendship and a caring heart. And for that I thank you." Robin smiled simply nodded his

head. What was he supposed to say to that? I mean, Starfire had exposed her true soul to

him, why Robin's was to dark to be shared with anyone. He had dark secrets that no one

knows about and he could not give that same grief to Starfire. He simply smiled and

stuck his hand forward, gesturing onward movement. Starfire flew forward, her bright

green glowing hand in front of her. She reached forward as they reached the darkest and

deepest walls of their cell. They had no idea their cell was this big. Starfire felt around

the wall with the free hand as Robin watched intensely, knowing she was looking for a

soft spot in the wall to blast threw. Her hand stopped and moved down along a visible

lining. Robin could hardly see a thing, Starfire had the light in front of her and hardly any

was reflecting off the walls. He switched tactics and listened very carefully to see what

Star was doing. "Star, what are you looking for exactly?" Robin questioned as he got

down on his knees beside her. Starfire did not give Robin a passing glance and

concentrated very hard on her work. "Based on my conclusion, this is a old Glorthab

prison. Based on my knowledge of the subject, Glorthab cells had small openings in the

corner for prison keepers to retreat in and out if the cell." Starfire's hand froze for a

moment as the green light slowly dimmed out and a ear pounding screech of metal filled

the ears of our young couple. Robin squinted and covered his ears as the noise seemed to

cease. He took his hands off his ears and crawled forward next to Starfire as she pulled

on a small handle, opening the door to freedom. Starfire pulled to the side and let Robin

go first. He crawled out of the prison cell and into the brightness of the hallway. Robin squinted at the bright light and stood up. Starfire came out shortly after him and shut the

small door behind her. She stood up and dusted off her clothes with her hands while

examine her surroundings. Robin stood beside her and waited for instructions when his

communicator went off. Robin quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the

communicator to see the faces of his fellow titans. Robin smiled at his fellow titans as he

noticed they were in the T-sub. They had come for them. "Where are you guys?!" Cyborg

filled the screen and gave a status report as they got a full diagram of the ship. Robin got

the coordinates and begin to run forward, but stopped as her noticed Starfire was not

following. "Starfire, come on, were leaving." Starfire stared down at the cold, lifeless

floor beneath her. "I'm sorry Robin, but I can not go with you." Robin pushed the

communicator back in his pocket and took a small step forward. "Starfire please come,

you can always settle this conflict with Blackfire later, lets go home." Starfire lifter her

head up and stared into the eyes of Robin. "I wish it were that simple Robin, but

unfortunately it is not. I can not just stop my conflict with my sister. I need to stop it. I'm

sorry Robin, but I will not come back until I solve this problem with my sister." Starfire

squinted as tears started to fill her eyes. She rolled her solders and flew forward, grabbing

on to Robin's hand as she flew by. She carried Robin with her and burst threw the roof

doors, making sure Robin was holding his breath. She let go of his hand and left him

there in space. The fellow titans pulled the ship closer and opened up the cargo bay

letting Robin in there. Robin tried to go back, but Starfire closed to roof entrance behind

her and he only had so much oxygen. He swam threw the vast wonderland of space and

time boarding onto his ship. The cargo door closed behind him as he quickly got to his

seat as second in command of the ship (Cyborg was in command since it was his ship) he

took his place and quickly got the controls of the ship as he was bombarded with

questions from his friends. "Dude, where is Starfire?" Robin listened to the question his

green friend asked, giving it the only answer. "In there, and were not leaving without

her."

-------------------------------------------

Ok guys, that's all for now, keep R&R'n!


	20. No More

Thanks for your reviews guys and sorry I didn't update for such a long time, but I'll be updating a lot now, I'm having some guy trouble that I need to get my mind off of. Here we go.

-------------------------------------------

Robin quickly looked down at his control panel, looking for any way possible to over ride

Cyborg's control and turn the ship's power to him. Robin finally just hacked into the

system and quickly shut off any and all control Cyborg had over the ship except for the

necessary. "Whoa, what are you doin?!" Cyborg screamed at his masked friend as little

by little Cyborg lost control of one of his creation. "Sorry Cyborg, but this one's

mine." Robin quickly turned the ship around and landed on top of the giant prison cell of

which he just came. "Did you not hear what Starfire said?! She needs to do this on her

own!" Robin simply snorted at his shape-shifting friend and ignored his comment.

"Robin, Beast Boy is right. Starfire needs to do this on her own and we

should have confidence in her." Robin sighed and laid his head back against the padding

on the back of his seat. He closed his eyes for a moment and just sat there. He knew his

friends were right, but his overall distinctive proctive instincts were taking over. He

opened his eyes and returned to his normal position. He slouched his back and entered the

ship's control system. He pulled on the joystick in control and gently landed the ship on

top of the space prison. "Alright, she can do this, but were waiting for her."

Starfire sat for a moment at the bottom of the stairwell leading out to the roof to make

sure Robin would not come back and to suck in her tears. She wiped her eyes gently with

her hands and stared up at the cold and vast stairwell. She got to her feet and stood tall,

feeling the confidence within her swelling. Starfire rose into the air and began flying

through the ship to find her sister. She sunk to the ground as the hallway she had been

walking through went on and on. Her legs were tired and her hands limp, she was in no

condition to fight, and she had a feeling that Blackfire knew it. She knew Blackfire's

tactics. Blackfire knew that Star was out of her cell and that Robin had gotten out, but

that didn't really matter, she wanted her more anyways. She just took Robin to piss her

off. That was the plan, and all she had to do now was wait for Starfire's strength to

wear down and then battle her, wining because of Starfire's weak power. Starfire stood

tall and held her hands forward, trying not to show any signs of weakness. The young red

haired tamarian girl continued down the hallway as she heard a small noise. Starfire got

in battle position and rose off the ground showing no signs of weakness. She produced

Starbolts on her hands and was quickly ready for battle. Starfire flew forward to get a

closer examination and stopped right before the two hallways intercepted. She rushed

forward and then quickly pulled herself back as two purple blasts flew past her. Starfire

huddled up against the corner and noticed that there was a mirror in the top corner of the

hallway, peering into the other hallway. Star looked up and saw her sister waiting for her.

Starfire aimed up at the mirror as it reflected off and hit Blackfire. Starfire rose to her feet

and treated into the hallway as her sister rose to her feet after crashing into the wall. "No

more."

-------------------------------------------

Ok guys that all for now, keep R&R'n!


	21. the final battle

Well, I want to thank all of you for sending reviews, and I apologize for not updating in a while. I'll be starting a new story for InuYasha. I don't know what it will be called yet, but I'll tell you when I get it up and running. Anyways, here we go, back to Teen Titans!

-------------------------------------------

Blackfire rose to her feet to face her younger sister. Blackfire's eyes were filled with

hate, injustice, and jealously. "I will not let you harm me or my friends anymore. This

ends now sister." Starfire stared vigorously at her sister, waiting for a response. Blackfire

tried to suppress her laughter, but let out a small giggle. "You think this is a game? This

is life sister, and unfortunately yours will not be very pleasant. I will decide your life."

Starfire clenched her teeth and flew up in the air. "No you will not!" Starfire shot off the

Starbolts off her hand and continued to shoot more. She stopped for a second and looked

around. She had lifted up so much smoke she could not see her surroundings. "Foolish

Starfire" Starfire quickly turned around and spun in a circle, looking for any evidence of

her sister. Starfire stared bluntly at the cloud of dust surrounding her. She saw a quick

flash of purple and quickly fired a starbolt. She heard a large boom and flew through the

dust, seeing what she had done. She flew forward to find her sister in a pile of cardboard

boxes, trying to fight her way up. Starfire's starbolt had hit her in the face, so she was

bruised. "I will not let you win Starfire. You don't deserve the opportunities that have

been given to you. You should hot in hell." Starfire was shocked at her sister's cruel

words and landed on the ground. "I am sorry you feel that way," Starfire lifted her hand

up and got a starbolt ready on her hand. "But I will not let you run my life." Starfire

squinted her eyes and fired the last starbolt at her sister before she could strike back.

Blackfire flew backward upon impact and fell to the floor. Starfire flew past her sister

and headed back to the stairway in which she came, when she was suddenly stopped.

"Don't go anywhere sister, the battle has only begun." Blackfire shot up into the air and

flew at Starfire with incredible speed for someone who had just survived a huge blast of

star bolts. Blackfire was firing away, and Starfire was dodging every hit. Star rose into

the air and fired at her incoming sister. Starfire squeaked as her sister easily withstood all

of her blows. Starfire retreated through the hallways, looking for any form of shelter as

her sister quickly followed behind. "What's the matter sister?! Afraid of a little fight?"

Starfire quickly turned down the adjacent hallway and thought of a plan as her sister

passed by, thinking she had gone forward. Starfire brought her knees to her chest and

buried her face into her knees. "What am I going to do?" Starfire leaned out and stared

down the hallway, her sister was looking in every doorway trying to find her. Starfire

fired a bolt at a package as dust scattered into the air. Starfire quickly flew out into the

dust storm and fired away at her sister. "Game over!" Starfire screamed and fired bolts

out of her eye, hitting her sister and knocking her back into the trash composer. Starfire

flinched at her sisters screams and sunk down to the floor, letting out a sigh of relief. She

rose to her feet and slowly floated back to the stairway to head home. She opened the

door and was amazed at the large spaceship awaiting her. Starfire flew into the cargo bin

and collapsed to the floor from exhaustion. Robin quickly ran out there and joined

Starfire. He ran over to her body and lifted her head onto his lap Starfire was on her

back). "Starfire, you did it. You defeated Blackfire." Starfire smiled and looked up at

Robin. "Thank you, Robin; I couldn't have done it without your help." Robin stared

down at Starfire; all he could do was smile. Robin leaned his head down further and

kissed Starfire as she fell asleep on his lap.

When back at the tower, Robin gently picked up the sleeping Starfire and took her to her

room. He had spent the whole way back sitting there very still, letting Starfire sleep on

his lap, making sure not to make any sudden movements to wake her up. Raven climbed

out of her seat and placed her feet on the docking platform. She left out a small sigh and

started walking back to her room when Beast Boy stopped her. "Hey, can we talk for a

second?" Raven stared back at Beast Boy and nodded her head yes. Beast Boy smiled and

opened up the stair door, running up as Raven followed, finally made up to the roof door.

He opened the door and walked out onto the roof, letting the door close naturally behind

them. It was dark out, yet the sky was filled with stars. They could hear the music from a

nearby group partying on the beach. Raven listened to the sharp beat and steeped forward

toward Beast Boy. He sighed and turned around to face her. "I never had any doubt in

you. I mean, I always thought of you as a friend, but I never thought that we both would

feel more than that. Then, this happened. I'm sorry Raven, if you don't wanna hang out

anymore, I get it. We can just be friends. Raven looked out into the water as BB waited

for a response. "No Beast Boy, you're wrong. I never started off to think of you as a

lover, it just happened. My emotions are dangerous, Beast Boy, I don't think I...I should

do this." Beast boy lost his temper and started to scream at Raven (PG-13 language here

people, get ready) "That's bull shit! I know you don't mean that, you love me, and I love

you! I don't give a damn about your powers, I love you!" Beast Boy stared at Raven,

waiting for any kind of response. She let out a small smile and shook her head. "You're

really something, you know that?" Raven leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on

BB's cheek, letting him know that everything was okay. She turned away and headed

back down the roof stairwell. BB touched his hand to his face and smiled. "SCORE! Go

Beast Boy, it's your birthday, get down, get fun-ky!" Raven smiled and headed down the

stairway, passing by Starfire's room, where Robin was still sitting be her side. She was

awake now though, and she was talking to him. She saw the love that Robin had for her

in his eyes, and the same for Starfire. They loved each other very much, and nothing

would ever change that.

The End

-------------------------------------------

Shows over folks, that's the end! Well, thanks for reading my story, and I hoped you liked it! Plus, thanks for all the reviews too, and read my other storied too! Until next time!

-HippieFreak


End file.
